The present invention relates generally to tape recorders and in particular to tape recorders of the type having a plurality of tape transport speeds during recording and playback modes. More specifically, the invention relates to a tape speed control system for the multiple speed tape recording and reproducing apparatus wherein the tape speed is automatically readjusted to a desired speed during playback operation when recorded materials of different tape speeds are successively reproduced.
Multiple speed video tape recorders are currently available to permit recording of materials of different time lengths on a single cassette tape in response to user's choice. For example, at the highest speed a material of 2 hours is recorded on a single tape, at the medium speed the same tape can record a material of 4 hours and at the lowest speed the recording time length is extended to 6 hours. It is often the case wherein a plurality of materials of different recording speeds are recorded on a single cassette tape. When this tape is reproduced, the tape speed must be readjusted to the speed of the material that comes into the playback position subsequent to the previously played material. Since this speed readjustment is currently effected manually, the user's attention is called upon each time he encounters the subsequent material of different recording mode from the preceding material.